The present invention relates to a helmet for a bicycle.
Helmets are worn by bicycle riders to protect the rider's head in the event of a crash. The helmet absorbs the shock of the crash instead of the rider's head. Road bicycles at competition levels exceed speeds of 25 miles per hour. If a rim breaks, or cars and other cyclists crash into the bicycle rider, the bicycle rider may fall to the ground in a violent and uncontrolled motion. The helmet protects the rider's head from unintended contact with the pavement, other cyclists, automobiles, etc. The helmet absorbs the shock impact instead of the rider's head.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate prior art bicycle helmets. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical road bicycle helmet for recreational use. The helmet incorporates holes to provide air flow through the helmet so that the rider's head does not overheat during the bike ride. Unfortunately, due to the discontinuities formed by the apertures in the helmet as well as the rider's facial features, there is an increased coefficient of drag. Additionally, the back side of the helmet produces an area of low pressure which provides an overall rearward pressure differential to the rider's head. Although these sources of drag may be characterized in recreational riding as minute, by competition level standards, all minute sources of friction and drag may be considered to be significant.
Referring to FIG. 2, a different type of bicycle helmet is shown. The bicycle helmet does not incorporate apertures for providing air flow through the helmet to cool down the rider's head during a bike ride. The helmet places aerodynamics over comfort. Additionally, the rider's face is pointed forward and exposed to the oncoming wind so that the rider's eyes may survey the upcoming terrain and avoid any obstacles in front of him/her without crashing. In this position, the tail portion is blended to the rider's back. Unfortunately, the bicycle rider must still look upwards so that the rider's face is in the direction of wind flow. The rider's face increases the coefficient of drag while the rider is looking forward. Also, the rider's neck will be strained for having to look up all the time. Additionally, when the rider looks downward, the tail portion is raised upward as shown by the hidden lines. The back side of the tail portion experiences low pressure which provides a net backward force on the tail portion thereby slowing the rider down.
In both prior art FIGS. 1 and 2, the rider's head is cocked upward. During long rides, the rider must maintain this head up position so that the rider can keep track of obstacles in front of his/her path. Unfortunately, this is not a comfortable position. This up position creates neck strain thereby causing discomfort and potential long term physical problems to the rider.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved bicycle helmet.